1. Field of the Invention
The structure disclosed herein is particularly applicable to suspended ceiling installations where lighting sources and heating, ventilating and air conditioning apparatus are concealed above the suspended ceiling. The module herein disclosed is effective for diffusing light from a source thereabove.
2. Summary of the Invention
The structure according to the invention enables installation from a suspended ceiling framework to proceed in an efficient manner, and enables shipping and storage of the modules with a minimum amount of space required.